Kagami Taiga x Reader : Summer Butterfly
by RegalQueen79
Summary: Reader Insert


Kagami Taiga x Reader : Summer Butterfly

Warning : Simple Fluffy, Childhood friend reader.

.

.

Pemilik mata dark red itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit oranye yang menaungi kalian senja itu. Dulu kalian sering main ke tempat ini. Hamparan ilalang kering menenggelamkan tubuh sosok kalian berdua, tak begitu mempedulikan jika sepulang nanti tubuh kalian terasa gatal-gatal atau pun pakaian kalian ditempeli dedaunan kering.

"Kalau tidak salah ada pohon sakura pernah tumbuh dekat sini" surai merah kelam pemuda bermata dark red itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, merasa ada bagian yang hilang di sekitarnya.

"Aku melihatnya mati kemarau yang lalu" jawabmu, mengindikasikan bahwa terkadang kau masih sering mampir ke tempat ini. "...saat kau pindah ke Amerika" tambahmu dengan nada hampa.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. "Aku sering memanjat pohon itu, kau ingat?" Kagami mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Kau mengangguk sambil tersenyum pertanda kau mengingatnya.

"Kau akan ikut memanjat karena takut aku akan menghabiskan buah ceri-nya diatas pohon" tambah Kagami membuatmu menyeringai.

"Kau kan rakus!" katamu apa adanya.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa diam saat kecil dulu. Meski aku bilang kalau ranting pohonnya sudah kering kau tidak peduli dan tetap memanjatnya. Pada akhirnya kau jatuh" Kata Kagami membuatmu terbahak saat ingat betapa kau dulu lebih nakal dari Kagami.

"Kau ingin menangis tapi kau pura-pura kuat" ejek Kagami ikut tertawa sampai punggungnya menyentuh tanah dan ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Kau memanyunkan bibirmu, merasa malu dengan kejadian itu. Kau menangis seperti anak cengeng untuk pertama kalinya di depan Kagami. Tapi bukannya mengejek seperti biasa, Kagami malah menolongmu dan membawamu pulang kerumahmu untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Aku harap aku masih bisa melihat pohon itu. Biasanya akhir musim semi bunganya akan berbuah. Burung-burung akan memakannya.." Matamu menatap matahari terbenam di kejauhan."..lalu aku akan mengumpulkan buahnya di saku celanaku dan memberikan sebagian untuk dibuat cherry pie. Meski kau bilang itu beracun kau tetap memakannya" ceritamu.

Kagami tersenyum simpul sambil memainkan ujung rambutmu. Rasanya baru kemarin kalian berlarian di hamparan ilalang ini. Mengapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ayo pulang" ajakmu setelah diam beberapa saat.

"It's quiet here" jawab Kagami tidak nyambung.

"So?" tanyamu. "Jika seseorang mendapati kita disini mereka pikir kita sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak"

"I don't mind"

"Taiga!" Kau mendelik setengah bercanda pada temannya itu. "Sejak kapan kau jadi anak nakal huh?" ejekmu.

"Aku nggak keberatan dibilang anak nakal kalau nakalnya karenamu"

"Hmph—" Kau mendongakkan kepalamu geli mendengar gombalan Kagami. "Apa kau baru saja menggombal?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu jelek sampai-sampai aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya menggombal" Kagami balik mengejek.

"Diam kau Bakagami" Kau menepuk pundak Kagamu berulang-ulang. "Kalau aku sangat jelek kenapa kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"Saa, aku juga menyesalinya" katanya bercanda.

"Kalau begitu kita putus" kau memalingkan wajah pura-pura marah. Kau mulai berdiri dan menepuk pantatmu membersihkan dedaunan kering. Saat kau melakukannya, Kagami menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarikmu kearahnya yang sedari tadi terbaring di rerumputan.

"Taiga—"

Chu. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu, mengecupnya singkat. "Aho. Mana mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu" gumamnya pelan. Pipi Kagami memerah ketika mengatakannya, dan itu juga membuat pipimu ikut bersemu merah.

"Oh! Lihat itu! Kau akan melewatkannya jika kita pergi sekarang" Kagami mengangkat tangannya ke udara saat beberapa summer butterfly terbang diatas kalian.

Kau memposisikan dirimu berbaring di sisi kiri Kagami dan melakukan hal yang sama, menjulurkan satu tanganmu ke udara.

"Kirei.." gumammu saat satu kupu-kupu menempel di ujung jarimu.

Summer butterfly itu terlihat jinak, mungkin karena jarang ada manusia di tempat itu. Mereka tidak merasa terancam sama sekali.

"Dulu kau sering membunuh mereka" kata Kagami. "Sekarang kau bilang itu cantik"

"Apa? Kapan aku pernah melakukannya?"

"Kau sering menangkapnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam toples dan membiarkannya mati"

"Nggak pernah!" Kau membela diri. "Kalau belalang pernah sih, tapi tidak dengan kupu-kupu"

"Pernah, tahu"

"Enggak pernah!"

Dan begitulah. Kalian menghabiskan senja sore itu hanyut dengan perdebatan kecil sampai akhirnya beberapa lentera terbang di langit oranye keunguan diatas mereka.

"Oh! Natsu Matsurinya sudah mulai!" kau langsung berdiri antusias. Kau menarik lengan kekar Kagami agar ikut bangun. "Cepat Taiga, nanti kita ketinggalan!"

"Iya iya.. festifalnya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" ia mengikuti permintaanmu dan kalian berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat Natsu Matsuri diadakan.

.

.

Owari.


End file.
